


Old Conflicts Die Hard

by Greensleeves



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensleeves/pseuds/Greensleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah picks a fight with a Roman soldier. Octavius bandages him up afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Conflicts Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Старые конфликты живучи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750579) by [AlyonaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL)



> This was originally written July 27, 2015. I own none of the characters used in this fic or any part of the Night at the Museum franchise.

“Jedediah, sit down!”  
“I’m fine, Octavius!”  
“No, you are not!”  
Octavius glared at the cowboy until he slouched onto the bench.  
“Fine.”  
Octavius sat next to him, rolling up the cowboy’s sleeve to expose his forearm. He began to wipe away the excess blood with a damp cloth.  
“Why, may I ask, did you pick a fight with one of my men?”  
Jedediah held up his chin.  
“He insulted me.”  
Octavius sighed. He had been afraid of that. Minor conflicts still popped up between the two groups of miniatures, though never as seriously as before Larry came to the museum.  
He set aside his thoughts for the moment and went back to examining the wound on his friend’s arm. It was nothing but a small scratch really, but it’d do well to clean and bandage it anyway. He rummaged through his supplies, pulling out a bottle, a clean cloth, and bandages. He dampened the cloth with the liquid from the bottle and turned to press it against Jedediah’s arm.  
“Whoa, there, amigo.” He pulled his arm back. “What’ve you got there?”  
“Alcohol,” Octavius replied calmly, and before he could object further, he grabbed Jedediah’s hand and pressed the cloth onto his arm.  
Jedediah let out a string of curses, not to mention he squeezed Octavius’ hand so hard he thought it might require medical attention as well.  
“Aw, hell, Octavius! That hurt!”  
Octavius rolled his eyes and finished cleaning the wound.  
“Well it’s over now; just let me bandage it.”  
Jedediah complained that the wrappings were too tight even as Octavius explained that it was necessary.  
“Really, Jed, I thought you cowboys were tougher than this.”  
He quieted at that.  
Octavius finished up and sat back.  
“There you go. Now what exactly did the man say to provoke a fight?”  
“He… he said that I’m not worthy to be calling on a Roman. And . . .” Jedediah hesitated.  
“Do go on.”  
“He said he would be disgusted if you returned my affection.”  
Jedediah looked down at his hands.  
“Well.”  
Jedediah looked up.  
“Well what?”  
Octavius cracked a grin.  
“He’ll just have to get used to being disgusted.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends prompted me to write this (quote, "Could you write me a drabble where the cowboy dude from NatM gets hurt and the Roman dude insists on cleaning and dressing it but the cowboy is trying to act tough and strong, but in reality he's a little baby about it?"). It gave me a lot more trouble than I expected. I had three or four ideas blossoming in my head from this prompt, and I finally settled on this one.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
